


Thank You Gift and Lea the Matchmaker

by braverbolderlouder



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: Gen, Humor, Riverchele - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2018-01-18 01:29:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1409968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/braverbolderlouder/pseuds/braverbolderlouder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naya thanking Lea for getting her and Sean together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thank You Gift and Lea the Matchmaker

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little drabble that popped in my head. Based on the interview(s) where Naya said that she "blames Lea for this, she owes Lea for this" in reference to herself and Big Sean getting together. Enjoy!

**Thank You Gift and Lea the Matchmaker**

* * *

After a loooong day on the **_Glee_** set (shooting scenes, pre-recording songs, dance rehearsals in the tin shed, recording songs in the studio, shooting scenes back-to-back with musical performances), Lea Michele and her castmates were finally allowed to go home.

"Whew. That was quite a long day." Lea said upon reaching her trailer. Stepping inside, she breathed a sigh of relief and was about to close the door when... "Couldn't  agree more." A feminine voice said. Lea turned around and saw Naya Rivera outside, who came bearing a package in her hands. Lea let her in and finally closed her trailer door.

"Hey Nay." Lea said and almost instantly, Naya greeted back, "Hey Lee."

"What's up, bee?" Lea asked, sitting on one of the couches in her trailer.

"Nothing much, just getting ready to go home. It was, like you said, "quite a long day"." Naya said, sitting beside her.

"Yeah. Well, I'm actually kind of late for something."

"Hmm. Let me guess. Date night with Cory?"

Lea giggled adorably and blushed like a love-crazed teenage girl.

"Thought so." Naya pointed out, smiling at her friend.

"Yeah." Lea replied, smiling back.

They settle into a comfortable silence for a few moments. Lea eyed the box and before she could even ask Naya what's inside the box, said girl beat her to it. "Well um, I don't want you to be even more late for your date night, so I'm just gonna go ahead and come out with it. This is for you." She handed Lea the package and the little brunette took it, a little confused. "This is... for me?" Lea asked and Naya nodded. "Open it, babe. You're gonna love it, for sure."

Curiously, Lea opened the box and found a black **Bunn** coffee maker inside it. "Naya..." The petite brunette trailed off and Naya explained, "I just wanted to thank you for getting me and Sean together. It's like you're our fairy godmother or matchmaker or something." Naya rambling cutely made Lea giggle again. "And I know you're a coffee monster or something, so I got you that." Lea giggled again.

"Oh. Well you didn't have to get me anything, silly. This must've cost you a lot, but I don't care 'cause it's the thought that counts, right? But thank you. I love it and I really appreciate it. Thank you, Naya." Lea said and gave Naya a hug. Naya smiled and hugged her back. "You're welcome, Lee. And no, thank you." Lea pulled away and smiled at her friend. "So you and Sean, huh?" Lea asked.

Naya nodded, smiling out from ear to ear.

"Well, I'm glad I had a hand in getting you guys together." Lea kept that smile on her face, because she was really happy for her friend. "I guess I have a new title now. Lea the Matchmaker."

Naya nodded and giggled at that, Lea giggling with her. "That you are my friend, that you are."

_FIN._


End file.
